WWE '13
WWE '13 is a professional wrestling video game developed by YUKE's and published by THQ for the PlayStation 3, Nintendo Wii & Xbox 360. A Microsoft Windows version of the game is set to be released on 2nd February 2013. It is the second game in the WWE series and the fifteenth overall in the combined series. It is the sequel to WWE '12, and was released on October 30th, 2012 in North America and was released on November 2nd, 2012 in United Kingdom. The game focuses on the Attitude Era of WWE, replacing its Road to WrestleMania Mode with an Attitude Era Mode where the player plays through the Attitude Era in 6 different storylines. Starting with the Rise of DX, the player plays through scenarios like Austin 3:16, The Brothers of Destruction, The Great One, Mankind and Wrestlemania XV. A bonus scenario called "Off Script" is available after completing all the previous 6 scenarios. This is also the final WWE game made by THQ before its bankruptcy. Basic Information Developer(s): 'YUKE's Future Media Creators '''Publisher(s): '''THQ '''Platform(s): '''PlayStation 3, PC, Wii & Xbox 360 '''Release date(s): '''October 30th, 2012 in North America, November 1st, 2012 in Australia, November 2nd, 2012 in the United Kingdom & February 2nd, 2013 worldwide for the PC version. Gameplay Exhibition WWE '13 runs on the engine called, "''Predator Technology 2.0", which succeeds the first version from WWE '12. The Predator Technology 2.0 game engine has been updated from the previous WWE games to allow for more fluid animations, with odd collisions and transitions having been fixed and updated, it also allows for over 300 new moves. Past problems have been fixed with a better weight detection system, contextual animations and automatic attack homing, to ensure that the character always strikes towards the opponent(s). The contextual animation system has been refined to ensure that it dynamically swaps out moves to make sure that the game is using the appropriate move animations at any given time and state. The weight detection system makes it so that small superstars such as Rey Mysterio are unable to lift larger wrestlers such as the Big Show. Thus, the contextual animations ensure that more appropriate attacks are put in the superstar's normal moveset. The game's new homing system is designed that when doing high flying moves, a player will hit the intended target with better precision. The homing system also tracks tables so that they will be better detected when doing grapples on a ladder in TLC and Ladder matches. The game is the first to feature Spectacular Moments, also known as "OMG! Moments". This feature allows for environmental moves such as ring breaks, barricade breaks, announce table breaks, and catching (mid-air) finishers to be possible. This year the development team have put much more effort into the sound aspect of the game, allowing the crowd and commentators to react to the environment, more so than previous years. Divas matches have also been updated, with up to six Divas, created and original, being able to compete simultaneously in the ring, a feature absent for many years. The game also contains the biggest roster ever in a WWE game. Another new feature is a different model for the giants in the game. Previously, a single body structure was used for all superstars. THQ has also claimed that the game has the most life like superstars. Another important aspect of the game is the new revamped audio system with remastered sound effects and . The crowd reactions and commentary audio has directly been taken from live WWE events. Online servers have been enhanced to allow for players to test out creations before downloading them into the game. During online matches, AI will fill in for absent players when not enough players are available. The new match types and changes to the match types are Special Referee, I Quit, Title Matches,expanded amounts of superstars in Backstage Brawls, new backstage arenas(mostly Attitude Era), new steel cage(blue), and new inferno match gameplay. Creation Suite Returning is the Creative Suite, where players have the ability to create their own wrestlers or divas. Creating arenas has changed from customizing a ring and its surroundings, but the ability to change the entire stadium, including the TitanTron and show logo has been added. Colour options, the size of a stadium's venue and the kind of audience in the crowd, Attitude Era or Todays era, are also customizable. The Story Creation mode has been improved to allow for over 500 matches, with over 300 scenarios allowing for easier branching decisions. Superstars, stories and arenas can be uploaded on to online servers and then re-uploaded to allow for perfection. Create a Finisher, now listed under the name Special Moves, has been changed to allow for the player to create attacks for any sort of move, whether it is a signature move or grapples and strikes. The mode has been further expanded to allow for players to choose which part of the opponents body their move will focus on. A new feature is the Championship Editor that allows you to customize current and at least three new title belts. It differs from the Create-A-Championship mode from previous games in the series in that players cannot create original belts but just customize existing ones. Season Modes Attitude Era Mode New to the series and replacing the Road to Wrestlemania Mode is the game's Attitude Era Mode, which acts as a season mode of sorts for the game. Although the Monday Night Wars will be present, World Championship Wrestling will be minimally present. To ensure that players get the full experience of the Attitude Era, they are given 35 of the Attitude Era's top superstars and over 60 cutscenes detailing aspects of the Era. To fill in the gaps and storylines necessary to understand a feud or match's context, THQ worked with WWE editors to produce 20 video packages. Other major elements,for example WCW, will be given a few nods and mentions through the way of a ratings chart that follows the player through the mode as they progress and shows them changing the ratings. Due to this, during the Monday Night Wars, players will play through only the WWF's side of the Wars when the brand was losing to WCW in ratings and display how the WWE forced its way back up in ratings to become the sole juggernaut in wrestling entertainment. Smaller details, such as entrances, arenas and television graphics from the Attitude Era too have been recreated. In addition to this, playing through the mode and its bonus options allows the players to unlock over 100 unlockable items. Commentary from the Attitude Era, which featured Jerry Lawler alongside Jim Ross, too will be present, with the Attitude Era Mode being the only mode in the entire game to feature Ross' commentary, though Lawler is present in Exhibition and Universe modes alongside Michael Cole. Through a season of 65 matches spread out over a 2 year season, the Attitude Era Mode allows players to play through a variety of storylines, in turn, the player will switch superstars as they complete storylines, hence the mode is divided into chapters of varying lengths. Within the chapters, players are given a chance to play through the eight different characters or entities of The Rock, Steve Austin, Mick Foley, D-Generation X, Kane, The Undertaker and Bret Hart. These chapters have been given the titles, the '''Rise of DX, Austin 3:16, the Brothers of Destruction, The Great One, Mankind, and WrestleMania XV. In sync with the game's video packages, the player will not play through every match in the Austin-Rock feud, but will understand why the two fought against each other. The Off Script has a storyline focusing on the epilogue of WCW into the WWF/WWE Smackdown era, near 1999 to the official end to the Monday Night Wars. It features The Godfather, Vader, Chris Jericho (1999), Edge and Christian (both 1999), Lita (2000), Trish Stratus, Eddie Guerrero and The Acolytes (as The APA). Although their years are named the last two numbers e.g Lita '00, Jericho '99. WWE Universe 3.0 Returning is the Universe Mode, a seasonal mode designed with assistance from Paul Heyman. The mode allows for more interaction than ever before, with the ability to use created arenas and stadiums on any given show. Each recurring show, divided into minor and major, SmackDown and WWE Superstars respectively, can have its theme, roster, belt and arenas adjusted. However, only "major" shows are allowed to have belts assigned to them. The option to create a pay-per-view has also returned, in addition, players get the option to choose which rosters are able to participate in the PPV and what theme or match type is consistent through the event. Players can also delete shows entirely, as well as add new shows or move shows around on any day of the week. Statistics and rankings are also once again included, the former of which divides ranks into tracking record holders, historical information, the period of time a title was held and the amount of times a title was held. Titles are again divided into minor, major, tag-team and divas. Scenarios also play out differently, with the game giving the player options to lead out to a branching storyline based off of decisions made within the match. This allows players to choose how to attack during cutscenes, whether or not to attack and gives the option to break up tag-teams and alliances. This allows for over 200 new storylines placed in the mode in unison with all previous existing storylines being carried over from the previous two iterations of the feature. The option to turn injuries on and off is also present along with a host of the other features. When a Universe Mode gets too "clunky", cumbersome or confusing, the option to reset it is present. Downloadable Content On October 3rd, THQ announced the downloadable content for WWE '13, with three packs to be released over the course of three months. Each superstar will be available for 80 Microsoft Points or $0.99 on the PlayStation Network to buy separately and with the Accelerator Boost, Championship Belt Pack and Moves Pack for 160 Microsoft Points or $1.99 on PSN each. Fan Axxess returns, where, all the packs are included at a one time cost of 1600 Microsoft Points or $19.99 on PSN. Players who get the Axxess will get Diamond Dallas Page and Goldust playable characters exclusively. *The first pack, the "Attitude Era" Superstars Pack, will include Rikishi, Scotty 2 Hotty, Grandmaster Sexay, Gangrel and Val Venis playable characters as well as the Accelerator Boost, which allows players to unlock all unlockable content straight away and change superstar attributes. The pack was released on October 30th, 2012. *The second pack, the WWE Superstars Pack, will include Tensai, Ryback, Drew McIntyre, Yoshi Tatsu, AJ Lee and Natalya playable characters, a Championship Title Pack, which includes 10 championship belts from WWE, WCW, ECW and AWA, with the pack also including an altenative attire for The Undertaker free of charge. The pack is set to be released in December 2012. *The final pack, the You're Welcome in Five Different Languages Pack, will include Damien Sandow, Antonio Cesaro, Jey & Jimmy Uso, Brian Pillman and Chainsaw Charlie as playable characters, as well as 20 new moves, with the pack also including Layla as a playable character free of charge. The pack is set to be released in January 2013. *"Iron" Mike Tyson, Stone Cold's alternate attire & ATV entrance & CM Punk's "Ice Cream Bar" T-shirt will be coming very soon. Development On May 28th, 2012, on WWE Raw, during a segment featuring John Laurinaitis and CM Punk, Laurinaitis revealed the release date of the game would be October 30th, 2012, while Punk revealed the official cover art for WWE '13. On June 19th, THQ then confirmed that Mike Tyson will be available in the pre-orders of WWE '13. The full roster was revealed at SummerSlam Axxess. Days later, a video detailing the Attitude Era Mode was revealed. On July 16th, 2012, THQ announced that there would be an Collector's Edition of WWE '13, which is available by pre-order for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 in North America, and Europe. Also, pre-orders for the PlayStation 3 in will include Disc 3 of "Stone Cold Steve Austin: The Bottom Line on the Most Popular Superstar of All Time." Pre-orders for the Xbox 360 will include Disc 4. Roster #AJ Lee (DLC) #Alberto Del Rio #Alicia Fox #Animal #Antonio Cesaro (DLC) #Beth Phoenix #Big Bossman #Big Show #Billy Gunn #Booker T #Bradshaw (Attitude Era) #Bret Hart #Brian Pillman (DLC) #Brie Bella #British Bulldog #Brock Lesnar #Brodus Clay #Cactus Jack #Chainsaw Charlie (Terry Funk) (DLC) #Chris Jericho #Chris Jericho (Attitude Era) #Christian #Christian (Attitude Era) #Chyna #CM Punk #Cody Rhodes #Damien Sandow (DLC) #Daniel Bryan #David Otunga #DDP (DLC) #Dolph Ziggler #Drew McIntyre (DLC) #Dude Love #Eddie Guerrero #Edge #Edge (Attitude Era) #Epico #Eve #Faarooq #Gangrel (DLC) #The Godfather #Goldust (DLC) #Grandmaster Sexay (DLC) #The Great Khali #Hawk #Heath Slater #Hunico #Hunter Hearst Helmsley #Jack Swagger #JBL #Jey Uso (DLC) #Jimmy Uso (DLC) #Jinder Mahal #John Cena #John Cena '04 (Doctor of Thugonomics) #John Laurinaitis #Justin Gabriel #Kane #Kane (Attitude Era) #Kelly Kelly #Ken Shamrock #Kevin Nash #Kharma #Kofi Kingston #Layla (DLC) #Lita #Lita (Attitude Era) #Mankind #Mark Henry #Mark Henry (Attitude Era) #Mike Tyson (DLC) #The Miz #Mr. McMahon #Natalya (DLC) #Nikki Bella #Paul Bearer (Manager only) #Paul Wight (Big Show from the Attitude Era) #Primo #Randy Orton #Rey Mysterio #Ricardo Rodriguez (Manager only) #Rikishi (DLC) #Road Dogg #The Rock #The Rock (Attitude Era) #R-Truth #Ryback (DLC) #Santino Marella #Scotty 2 Hotty (DLC) #Shane McMahon #Shawn Michaels #Sheamus #Sin Cara #Stephanie McMahon #"Stone Cold" Steve Austin #Ted DiBiase #Tensai (DLC) #Triple H #Triple H (Attitude Era) #Trish Stratus #Undertaker #Undertaker (Attitude Era) #Vader #Val Venis (DLC) #Wade Barrett #X-Pac #Yoshi Tatsu (DLC) #Zack Ryder Roster Renders AJ Lee.jpg|AJ Lee (DLC) Alberto Del Rio.jpg|Alberto Del Rio Alicia Fox.jpg|Alicia Fox Animal.jpg|Animal Antonio Cesaro.jpg|Antonio Cesaro (DLC) Beth Phoenix.jpg|Beth Phoenix Big Bossman.jpg|Big Bossman Big Show.jpg|Big Show Billy Gunn.jpg|Billy Gunn Booker T.jpg|Booker T Bradshaw (Attitude).jpg|Bradshaw (Attitude Era) Bret Hart.jpg|Bret Hart Brian Pillman.jpg|Brian Pillman (DLC) Brie Bella.jpg|Brie Bella British Bulldog.jpg|British Bulldog Brock Lesnar.jpg|Brock Lesnar Brodus Clay.jpg|Brodus Clay Cactus Jack.jpg|Cactus Jack Chainsaw Charlie.jpg|Chainsaw Charlie (Terry Funk) (DLC) Chris Jericho.jpg|Chris Jericho Chris Jericho (Attitude).jpg|Chris Jericho (Attitude Era) Christian.jpg|Christian Christian (Attitude).jpg|Christian (Attitude Era) CM Punk.jpg|CM Punk Cody Rhodes.jpg|Cody Rhodes Damien Sandow.jpg|Damien Sandow (DLC) Daniel Bryan.jpg|Daniel Bryan David Otunga.jpg|David Otunga DDP.jpg|Diamond Dallas Page (DDP) (DLC) Dolph Ziggler.jpg|Dolph Ziggler Drew McIntyre.jpg|Drew McIntyre (DLC) Dude Love.jpg|Dude Love Eddie Guerrero.jpg|Eddie Guerrero Edge.jpg|Edge Edge (Attitude).jpg|Edge (Attitude Era) Epico.jpg|Epico Eve.jpg|Eve Faarooq.jpg|Faarooq Gangrel.jpg|Gangrel (DLC) Godfather.jpg|The Godfather Goldust.jpg|Goldust (DLC) Grandmaster Sexay.jpg|Grandmaster Sexay (DLC) Great Khali.jpg|The Great Khali Hawk.jpg|Hawk Heath Slater.jpg|Heath Slater Hunico.jpg|Hunico Hunter Hearst Helmsley.jpg|Hunter Hearst Helmsley Jack Swagger.jpg|Jack Swagger JBL.jpg|JBL Jey Uso.jpg|Jey Uso (DLC) Jimmy Uso.jpg|Jimmy Uso (DLC) Jinder Mahal.jpg|Jinder Mahal John Cena.jpg|John Cena (Original Attire) John Cena (Alt.).jpg|John Cena (Alternate Attire) John Cena '04.jpg|John Cena '04 John Laurinaitis.jpg|John Laurinaitis Justin Gabriel.jpg|Justin Gabriel Kane.jpg|Kane Kane (Attitude).jpg|Kane (Attitude Era) Kelly Kelly.jpg|Kelly Kelly Ken Shamrock.jpg|Ken Shamrock Kevin Nash.jpg|Kevin Nash Kharma.jpg|Kharma Kofi Kingston.jpg|Kofi Kingston Layla.jpg|Layla (DLC) Lita.jpg|Lita Lita (Attitude).jpg|Lita (Attitude Era) Mankind.jpg|Mankind Mark Henry.jpg|Mark Henry Mark Henry (Attitude).jpg|Mark Henry (Attitude Era) Mike Tyson.jpg|Mike Tyson (DLC) Miz.jpg|The Miz Mr. McMahon.jpg|Mr. McMahon Natalya.jpg|Natalya (DLC) Nikki Bella.jpg|Nikki Bella Paul Bearer.jpg|Paul Bearer (Manager only) Paul Heyman.jpg|Paul Heyman (Creative Rabbi for WWE '13 & your Universe Mode Guide) Paul Wight (Attitude).jpg|Paul Wight (The Big Show from the Attitude Era) Primo.jpg|Primo Randy Orton.jpg|Randy Orton Rey Mysterio.jpg|Rey Mysterio Ricardo Rodriguez.jpg|Ricardo Rodriguez (Manager only) Rikishi.jpg|Rikishi (DLC) Road Dogg.jpg|Road Dogg Rock.jpg|The Rock Rock (Attitude).jpg|The Rock (Attitude) R-Truth.jpg|R-Truth Ryback.jpg|Ryback (DLC) Santino Marella.jpg|Santino Marella Scotty 2 Hotty.jpg|Scotty 2 Hotty (DLC) Shane McMahon.jpg|Shane McMahon Shawn Michaels.jpg|Shawn Michaels Sheamus.jpg|Sheamus Sin Cara.jpg|Sin Cara Stephanie McMahon.jpg|Stephanie McMahon Stone Cold.jpg|"Stone Cold" Steve Austin Ted DiBiase.jpg|Ted DiBiase Tensai.jpg|Tensai (DLC) Triple H.jpg|Triple H Triple H (Attitude).jpg|Triple H (Attitude Era) Trish Stratus.jpg|Trish Stratus Undertaker.jpg|Undertaker Undertaker (Attitude).jpg|Undertaker (Attitude Era) (Original Attire) Undertaker (Attitude) (DLC).jpg|Undertaker (Attitude Era) (Alternate DLC Attire) Vader.jpg|Vader Val Venis.jpg|Val Venis (DLC) Wade Barrett.jpg|Wade Barrett X-Pac.jpg|X-Pac Yoshi Tatsu.jpg|Yoshi Tatsu (DLC) Zack Ryder.jpg|Zack Ryder Sheamus (Beta).jpg|Sheamus (Beta) Reception IGN gave the game a 8.4 out of 10, praising the Attitude Era Mode, but panning the commentary, stating that aside from a few moments in Attitude Era Mode, “WWE ’13 feels like you’re listening to a couple guys reading generic statements off of cue cards.” They also dislike the new camera angles and audio samples of crowd sounds saying that "they ruin the feel of an entire match." Midlife Gamer gave the game 9/10, stating "The new Attitude Era is a welcome addition to the single player campaign and the Universe mode is as good as always." and that "the sheer variety of wrestlers you are given to control during the entirety of the (Attitude Era) mode makes this a refreshing change to the series. They also stated that although WWE '13 has "the largest ever roster in a WWE game...a lot of the characters are various interpretations of the same person." *IGN: 8.4/10 *GameInformer: 9/10 *IRBGamer: 4.5/5 *GamesRadar: 4/5 *OXM: 8/10 *OXM (UK): 8/10 *GamingAge: B- *AtomicGamer: 8/10 *TotallyGN: 8/10 *StrategyInformer: 7.5/10 *GiantBomb: 4/5 *PlanetXbox360: 7/10 *GamingNexus: 8/10 *GameTrailers: 7.3/10 *CheatCodeCentral: 4.3/5 *EMG: 9/10 *Eurogamer: 9/10 *Midlife Gamer: 9/10 *Game Revolution: 4/5 *Metacritic: 81/100 Accomplishments On November 15th, 2012, WWE '13 was nominated for Best Individual Sports Game of the Year by Spike TV. At the event however, WWE '13 failed to win the award as it was won by EA's SSX (2012). On December 2012, GameInformer announced that WWE '13 is one of the the games of 2012 alongside Halo 4, Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 & others. Bugs & Glitches *When the player unlocks Kane (Attitude Era)'s Debut Lighting & Two Sleeves attires in Attitude Era mode & tries to select them, they're still shown as "locked" items. A patch was then released fixing a host of mistakes & bugs including one bug when the player decides to put a custom arena in WWE Universe mode, the game would crash. Category:Games